Life Isn't Perfect
by UnleashedYoaiFan
Summary: Axel and Roxas can't have a perfect life without someone butting in and ruining it. What happens when Roxas is deemed a accident? Oneshots...
1. Life Isn't Perfect

Roxas felt as though he might rip in two as the knife plunged into his back. The knife was pulled out and he swayed on his feet from blood loss. He fell to his knees in front of the stunned Axel. Just a second ago Alex was greeting the blond; the next he's staring at Saix's smiling face.

"Try and save him now." Saix said manically as he returned to Xemnas's side. Axel summoned his chakrams and begins a fight with Saix. He kills him and returns to Roxas's side.

"Axel I'm sorry…I'm so…" Was Roxas's last words as he dipped into deaths hand. Axel silently cried as he looked at Xemnas, He couldn't take the pain of being alone again.

"Who do you think you are, runnin' round leaving scars? Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart?" Axel asks as his chakrams twirl.

"Number 8, he was a failure. He was an accident not meant to happen. Forget about him and come to your senses." Xemnas opens his arms as if to embrace the morbid Axel. Axel looks at him in anger and attacks. He's held off by The Superior of the In-Between he struggles with him and finally takes another swing. Axel keeps at it until the old man has to stop for a second leaving his side open he summons a fire circle with his anger and it starts to burn Xemnas as he summons his weapon to fend it off.

The flames are ruthless as Axels mood drops dangerously low. His flames engulf everything in can touch. Axel looks back at Roxas's form and kneels once again next to it.

"I love you; I don't want you to be alone…" Axel summons his flames closer tighter around him. His face flush, tears falling he drops onto Roxas' body as the flames engulf their bodies. The flames die out as Axels presence disappears from the space he used to call home. He awoke and found Roxas and smiled. Roxas was looking at a door and contemplating going into it.

"Miss me?" Axel looked expectantly at the blond.

"Axel. Why…" The blond said as he looked into the piercing green eyes he loved. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you! Got It Memorized?" He said pulling the blond up into his arms bridal-style. He kissed the top of his head and walked up to the door.

"I always have." They both smiled as they entered the window/door to after-life.


	2. Starving

_I'm starving…Ngh. _

"Roxas!" I yell as I sit at my desk. The blonde peeks his head in wonderingly.

"What do you want Axel? I'm busy."

"I'm starving! Feed me!" I whine as it point to my stomach. Growling noises come out of my stomach.

"Ax you can feed yourself!" Roxas steps out of the room and back into the living room where his brother sat with his boyfriend. Roxas sighed as he sat in the leather chair.

"Why can't he feed himself?" Roxas ask Sora as Roxas sigh loudly.

"Because he's lazy." Riku pointed out as he smirked at him.

"He's got a point." Sora says laughing as Riku pulls one of his pointy spikes.

"I'm hungry!" I whine as I trudge into the room. I flop on top of him and point to my stomach. "Make me pancakes."

"Do it yourself!" Roxas says as he pushes me onto the floor. "We have guest." I walk into the kitchen and look for things edible. I find eggs, some strange meat and some ramen. I decide to cook the meat and eggs together and hope they turn into something. The company leaves after the meat is done and the ramen is cooked. I mix the two together and try a bite as Roxas walks in.

"EW what is that smell?" He says pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Meat, eggs and ramen." I taste it and deem it fair to eat. I take another bite and Roxas smacks me.

"Do not eat that I'll make you pancakes." Roxas finally gives way and makes me throw away my concoction. I sit at the table pancakes awaiting my arrival. I quickly pour the syrup all over the pancakes then finally savoring each bite. Roxas pouts in the corner for giving way.

"Why?" He says to himself.

"Because you love me!" I say as I put my dish in the sink and walk over to him, embracing him.

"Totally my fault." He shakes his head and smiles.

"No!" We laugh at each other and precede to make-up.


	3. Pie Day Special

Roxas pulls out the pie he had been saving just for this day. He went into the dining room and set the table methodically smiling manically. Once done he finds his way back to the kitchen lifting the pie into the other room. Pulling his fork off the table as a tired Axel walks down the stairs.

"Hay Roxy what are you doing?" He yawns and leans on the doorway. Roxas frowns at him and throws the fork aiming for his head but missing, hitting the wall.

"Do you know what todays date is Ax?" He looks him seriously in the eyes before walking painstakingly slow toward him. Axel scratched his head in thought.

"Um… The fourteenth...of… March." Axel still didn't see the connection. Roxas smacked him as he pulled the fork from the wall with his other hand. Fire flared in Axel's eyes but just as he was about to speak Roxas softly kissed his cheek.

"It's pie day." Roxas said simply as he walked back to the table. He pulled the cold pie off the table and twirled his finger in the whip cream.

"Like that number the teachers talked about today?" Roxas nods and wipes the whipped goodness on Axel's cheek. Roxas pulls on the ring on Axel's collar and sits him in one of the chairs. Roxas sits in his lap and begins to slowly lick it off.

"Roxy…." Axel whined as Roxas stopped and picked up the fork up off the table. He gives it to Axel and then starts on the pie.

"Are you gonna eat or sit there staring." The lemony goodness makes Roxas moan and Axel tries to kiss him.

"Hey! Not until after I eat my pie." Roxas shoves more in and Axel starts to eat.

"Wow this is awesome! Did you make it?" Axel says as he finishes of the pie.

"Yeah I made two so we would have extra." Roxas tried to jump Axel but he got up and went into the kitchen. He returns with the second pie.

"I love pie day…" Axel sighed contently as he ate the pie.


	4. Roxas: DownFall

I promise you

I'm always there

When your heart is filled with sorrow and despair

I'll carry you

When you need a friend

-Axel xx

Roxas looked at the long lost note felling empty. Why couldn't his life be normal? Why could he love? Why were the odds against him? A tears slips down his cheek and he makes no move to clear it away. The wind blows his bangs around his face. Standing atop the building he looks down at the ground, it seemed so far away. He felt so hallow inside. He walked closer to the edge feel the sensation of flying.

He iPod played in the back of his mind, its calm properties taking over.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song…_

He took the step out into the nothingness. He felt himself plummet and then something stops him from going to the ground.

"Ugh." Roxas felt the rip of the closed cuts on his arm begin to open again. He was slowly but surely pulled up onto the platform again. Roxas turned to the person who pulled him up and noticed that familiar red hair.

"Here you are…" Axel said as he looked at Roxas in the eyes. "I saved your life."

"You left me. I thought you hated me? After what I did?" Roxas asked feeling coming to him. The shuffle changed on his iPod and a new song played.

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world that I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

He looked with different eyes then. He looked at Axel and felt as if he shamed himself.

"Why would I hate you Roxy? I love you…" He looked down and felt a hand on his leg.

"I love you too." Roxas said as he kissed him gently. Axel looked him up and down noticing cuts on his wrists.

"You did this?" He gestured to the bleeding cuts.

"I got depressed after and couldn't do anything." Roxas tries to hide they but Axel pulls the cuts up to his lips and kisses them.

"Don't do it again." He said smiling. "And don't jump off of buildings either!" He added seriously.


	5. Challenge

**__****1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**AxelXRoxas**

**_Break your little heart~ All Time Low_**

You and me a bucket and some cigarettes? Hell yeah! Your smile, your laugh? Wonderful, Musical. When will we fall in love? God, he's so ridiculous…

**_Weightless~ All Time Low_**

I lay with my head on my shoulder and look at the mess around me. Someone pushes into my room and I look up.

"Hey." Roxas says as he walks through a pile of video games carefully.

"Guess I should clean…" I trailed off. He laughs at the puppy dog face I'm making and I pout. "Roxy…"

"Silly puppy!" He laughed harder and ran a hand through his hair. I took one look at his face and laughed also.

**_Blow~ Ke$ha_**

I moved my body to the music feeling weightless, Grind here and there. Axel behind me feeling like he had just lost his mind to the music. Ke$ha stood singing up on stage and I watched her glitterly face. I turned to Axel in the heat of the moment and kissed him. My best friend, my lover, deep down I felt it.

He returned it and we sank into a rhythm with our bodies. The insanity in the room was high. We all moved as a single body but as different bodies. I raised my arms in the air and laughed as Axel grinded into me. I pulled him closer and pushed him up against the wall.

**_Smile~Lily Allen_**

I walked by a man with wild spiky hair and he followed but I turned and smirked at him.

"Axel."

"Roxas." His british accent perfect, it made me melt. I hugged him.

"I wanted to see you." He murmured as he swept my bangs away from my face and looked into my blue eyes.

**_Poppin' Champagne~ All Time Low_**

Pop. That little moment where your best friend pops the champagne and it foams out, You laugh, take it and sip. To know you have your best friend forever and to know that makes you anxious but you get this weird feeling that he despised your wife.

At the end you hug him and tell him thank but when you look in his eyes you feel guilty. He smiles a sad smile and nods.

"Hey!" You grabbed his arm, and turned him around. You pull in for a kiss and his blue eyes open wide with surprise. You can't help but smile… Your wife sees and cries out in sadness and runs away crying, Fuck her!

**_Shark in the water~ V.V. Brown_**

I watched the shark swim and looked back at Axel.

"You're just like him." I say.

"Huh?" He replies breaking out of his trance.

"You are just like the shark." I sit next to him and watch with intent as the shark twists and turns it tail.

"Really?" He murmered as he leaned in to me. "Maybe I am…" He kisses me and the woman with a stroller and a toddler walk by.

"Disgusting!" She yells as she walks away. I brake away and giggle.

"Baby, Theres a shark in the water."

**_Someday you will be loved~Death Cab For Cutie_**

I lay on my bed a hand resting in mine. It made me smile how he could easily do that to me. I had my green eyes closed and thought about his face, the curve of his body in bed and his kisses. I feared losing him because I loved him so much… I open my eyes and turn to face the empty side of my bed, where he used to lay… I had lost him a month ago to a car crash…

Good bye….

_**It's not my time~3 Doors Down**_  
I held up my sign.

'I'm broke and loveless. I'm not asking for money, I'm asking for a friend…'

The person in the car next to me was waiting for the light to turn green but he looked over at the little blonde boy who stood on the side of the road. He pushed the door open to his car and walked over to me. He grabbed my chin and kissed me. The perfect moment to the perfect couple.

**_Walking In Memphis~Marc Cohn_**

I put on black converse and a sweat jacket and walked outside as it rained.

"Axel are you coming?" I yelled as I opened the door.

"Right here." He said as he rushed out the door onto the front lawn. I smiled, Always so predictable.

"Hey wait for me!" I called as I ran out after him, closing the door. Axel laughed as we got onto the sidewalk.

"Hurry Rox or we won't be able to see her!" He yelled as he ran down the street, jumping up in the air as well.

"Running isn't for fat people…" I murmured under my breath. I ran fast and caught up with him as he started to slow by a blues café.

**_Life Is Like A Boat~Rie Fu_**

I wiggled my toes in the sand and giggled at the feeling.

"What are you doing?" Axel inquired as he looked up from his magazine.

"Wiggling my toes in the sand…" I smiled at him. He laughed at me and rolled up the blanket up to his butt and wiggled his toes in the sand. He giggled and I full out laughed at him. A senior…Giggling too funny! I looked out to sea and I saw a boat with a triangle sail.

It quivered a bit but it was quite beautiful…

**_Nada Sou Sou~Rimi __Natsukawa_**

I looked at the family pictures with the children.

"Who's that daddy?" Zexion pointed to a blonde, known as my best friend.

"That, Was my best friend and lover…"I looked at his smiling face and wondered where he was now. I still loved him and wished to see him… but something held me back.

"He's mommy?" Kairi asked as she cocked her head to the side. I smiled, but it faded as soon as I thought of him.

"Can you guys give me a second?" I asked and they left the room. I looked up to see my best friend walk into the room and I smiled.

"Welcome home~!" I yell as I hug him.

* * *

Auther- Review?


	6. Rawr

Alex- Hey! Yeah late night aproximately 11 something yeah...  
_Axel- Your horrible! You just have Roxas shove me out like that...  
_Roxas- So? You Said Rawr!  
_Axel- So At least-  
_Alex- Okay then on with the show!

* * *

"Rawr~" What…the…hell? He didn't… No he didn't just say that. Oh no he didn't, I mentally shake my head. He did just say that, Why did he say that? He just ruined the moment, this moment! I look into his emerald eyes, and see his smirking face. My perfect moment where I sat on his lap and we would make-out but he found it necessary to say that word!

"What?" I inquire as I lift an eyebrow.

"Rawr~" Oh my god! He said it again! That word during a make-out session was a NO NO!

"Um Axel…" I trail off as I climb out of his lap. "Why are you saying that?"

"I thought it applied to this situation!" He smiled as he looked at me. I smiled back, what the hell is wrong with him?

"Get out of my house." I pointed to the door and smiled wider. Kill Them With Kindness, a wise guy used to say.

"Roxy!" He whined as he got up and came closer.

"No, Get out of my fucking house. You know I hate that word!" I kept pointing to the door and Axel looked like a kicked puppy.

"But you use it all the time!" He whined as he walked to the door.

"Not when making out! You are banished until tomorrow, Goodbye." I opened the door and pushed him out, locking the door after him. Yeah, I felt bad for shoving him out, but saying that during making out, a big no no. I turned back into the living room and turned on the TV, sat on the couch and pouted.


	7. RikuSora AxRox

Alex- Hey everyone how are you? Yep I'm good. I didn't get any reviews! GAH! Pwease? Review! :D

* * *

I flicked the ashes of my cigarette into the water and then breathed in more toxic fumes.

_**Everyday is exactly the same…**_

I flicked open a knife as I dropped the short bud into the water. I put my elbows on the rail and flip the knife so that I could watch the man behind me get close. He was at a walking pace, slow and steady a gun held in his right hand.

"Hey you!" The man yelled over at me. I nearly laughed at him…a cop. I turn slowly the knife glinting as red and blue lights clash with the red of the fire. "Put your hands up!"

_**I think I used to have a voice…**_

I smirk at him as I flip faster than human eye can see to behind him.

"No." I say to the brunettes' back. A sadistic smile plastered on my face as he stumbles slightly and he turns back around.

"H-Hey how did you get behind me?"

_**Tell A Lie…**_

"Who are you?" I inquire as I step toward him.

"S-Sora! Please don't hurt me…" He whimpers still aiming his gun at me still. I sigh as I step, inhuman fast, in front of him taking it and crushing it in my hand.

"Riku." I reply as I bend down to help him from the ground. I study his features with my vampiric eyes; sea blue eyes, a adorable little nose and cute pink lips.

"W-What?" He stutters as I hold my hand out for him. "Y-You're a f-fugitive!"

"Who cares if I'm something or not? I'm Me!" I yelled a vein popping out in my neck. My parents were fugitives and he I was, I was an heir!

"Master Riku." A man in a black cloak bowed crossing his hand over his heart.

"What now Axel?" I look away from Sora for a moment and I felt him move away. I reached out and grabbed his blue jacket effectively.

"The police will be here any second. Setting the other houses house on fire was a great idea!" My best friend lifted his hood and smiled happily, showing his abnormally long canines.

_**That's what I get…**_

"What do you mean? Are you going to kill the others?" Sora yells out helplessly at me, tears in his eyes. I sigh, I hate tears…

"If you take this boy back to the house, I will allow you to light things on fire. **Just** tonight." If I was specific he'd light my bed on fire, Every. Single. Fucking. Day.

"Yay! I'll do it!" I stand and throw the boy at the redheads' chest.

"Roxas! He's in the-" Sora panicked cries got cut-off as soon as Axel disappeared into thin air with him. I watched the house in front of me burn, I had the urge to laugh at it but something stopped me.

_**Lost and Insecure, You found me, You found me...**_

Someone was screaming from the second floor. I watched as a little boy with blonde hair waved his hands frantically. I sighed as I mentally cursed myself for letting Demyx pick the house to burn.

"Master-r R-Riku..." Demyx sniffled as he showed up next to me.

"Demyx there is a boy up there." I pointed to the boy waving his arms. "Why?"

"I-I don't know... Checked and no one was home! I don't know how he got up there!" He started to cry his eyes out and another vein popped out of my neck.

"It's okay. But if I save him he has to come with. If I don't he will die...Hm." I watched as the firefighters tried to put out the flames.

"Plwease Riku! Save him!" Demyx stopped crying and another cop walked into the backyard.

"You! Put your hands up!" He pointed his gun at Demyx and Demy cocked his head to the side.

"Don't let him see you." I said to him. "I'm going."

"Save him!" He yelled at my back as I started to stroll towards the burning building.

"Where is Axel when you need him..." I mumbled as I ran up the building to the second-story window. The little blonde was coughing roughly while lying on the side wall in the room. I scanned the room before the blonde could see me and I notice two humans were cuddling together. _Damn Demyx I will never let him do this again! _

"Help!" The boy yelled weakly as I jumped into the room. The heat was probably unbearable to them but it barely scratched the surface for me.

"Help? I can't possibly help both of you." I said as I crouched in front of the two.

"Please!" The girl coughed out. I looked at her arm and noticed some second and third degree burns. _And she's still living? These two... _Just then the flames engulfed the door, heating the room up severely.

**_Lying on the floor, Surrounded, Surrounded..._**

"Fine. Kairi!" I yelled over the roar of the flames.

"Yep." She said as she appeared behind me, the heat getting to her. "Ow! Ow! HOT!"

"Do not whine. Help me with the humans." I said as I picked up the little boy by the arm. When he stood he wasn't little, he was almost my height though a couple inches shorter. Kairi grabbed the girl gently and carried her over to the window.

"Get on my back." I yelled to the boy and he nodded getting on.

"Nam!" He yelled as Kairi dropped out the window to the ground. I walked over and jumped to the ground landing gracefully. The boy coughed roughly and I noticed my friends standing, waiting.

"We're leaving! Sadly we will have no heads to bear for Xemnas but all of you can blame Demyx for this one." I said as I disappeared into smoke with the rest of my friends. The smoke had led us to our separate rooms. I looked around the roomand sighed as I walked out the open door and into the hallway.

_**Somethings, We Dont Talk About, Rather Do Without.**_

I walk to Vexens lab slowly. Yeah the boy on my back was probably injured but I've had enough mercy for one day...

"Come in." Vexen yelled oddly happy. I opened the door and lifted an eyebrow at the sight; Axel was being pushed down by Larxene as Vexen tried to cut him open. Kairi who had just got here gasped and ran over to him after she put down the girl she was holding.

"Let my brother go!" She shreeked at them as they cackled manically.

"Yeah! Let me go!"He yelled as he finally got away from the crazies to hide behind me. I breath a laugh and Vexen tells me to put him down on one of the cots. I nod as he gets to work with the girl first.

"Hey Ax." I say as I sit in one of the plastic chairs littered around the room.

"Yeah, 'Ku?" Axel looks up from his game to look at me from across the room. _Where did he ge that PSP? Is That MINE?_

_"_Is that MY PSP?" I say anger seeping from my voice. Axel visibly shakes his head from side to side slowly.

"No..." He watches me as I stand and walk toward him. "Ah...Yeah maybe..."

"How did you get that?" I'm in front of him seeping rage.

"I took it-t from your-r room..." He rubs the back of his neck.

"Why I aught to-"

"No fighting in the lab, My Dears!" Vexen squeels unhappily as he helps the brunette of the table. "Do Not Under ANY Circumstances Touch ANYTHING."

_**Eight Second Left In Overtime...He's On Your Mind, He's On Your Mind...**_

"Um...Okay?" I sigh as the brunette is lead over to us.

"He has a slight concussion and a small break in his wrist. He should be fine as long as he visits me everyday until it's healed." He showed me the wrist turning it over carefully before walking back into the back to fix the next one.

"Hi." I say as I wave at him.

"Where am I?" He yelled as he almost touched something.

"WATCH IT!" Vexen yelled.

"Whoa!" Sora yelled amazed the doctor could know something like that.

"So what now 'Ku? I mean we have humans on our hands that can't go back to their homes..." Ax trailed off as he looked at the black sheet that separates us from the back. I ran a hand through my silver locks and leaned back.

"I don't know Ax..."

"I know you could let me go! And the others!" Sora shouted as he walked up to us.

"That's not a option." I reply as I shield my eyes from the bright lights in the room.

"Yes it is! We won't tell anyone about you or him or the others!" He gestures randomly at his words. _Why didn't we tie him up and gag him?_

_"Human, _as I said that isn't a 've already seen our faces, and do you really think we're that stupid to think you not tell anyone?" I tried to block his musical voice but it just kept grating at my ears.

"Can't you just make me forget?" He pleaded.

"Look Master 'Ku will do what he'll do." Axel replied harshly at the boy and my ees snapped open.

"Do not talk to a guest like that! Even if it is true." I looked at him and he nodded silently. Vexen entered again but with the blondie.

"This one has a few minor burns but other than that he's fine. The girl will have to stay here she has lots of second and third degree burns." Vexen help the blonde boy over to a chair next to Axel and the boy panicks.

"Calm down, he won't bite." Vexen says.

"Rox!" Sora whispers as he looks into the blondes alert eyes. "Your okay! I thought you might have died!"

They hug and murmur things to each other.

"VEXEN!" A Demy yells as he enters the room with a slate haired boy. Vexen come running with the burn gel on his hand.

"What!"

"I think I killed him! I used my water to choke him so he would pass out!" He yelled as he handed the boy to the doctor.

"Then he is fine you idiot! Unless you choked him to much! GAH!" Vexen Yells and brings the boy behind the black sheet. _Today has been a long day...sigh..._


End file.
